An Act of Cleansing
by Bernarde
Summary: Every so often, Matt helps Jeff banish the darkness in his heart.


**Title:** An Act of Cleansing**  
Author:** Bernarde  
**Rating:** NC17  
**Summary:** HARDYCEST, extreme sub/dom situations, blood play, dark sexual themes.

"Matt," the younger man breathed, his throat raw with apprehension. His hair was tangled, knotted about his face in long multicolored strands. Sweat glistened on his bare torso and his arms strained behind him; he was handcuffed to the long vertical bars that constituted the bed's headboard.

"Spread your legs."

The gruffer voice came from the corner and caused the bound man to shudder, but comply.

"Wider."

Matt stood at the edge of the bed, looking down at his captive. Energy trembled in his veins; he could practically hear his whole body humming. His brother laying on the bed looked beautiful and erotic while spread and bound. Matt licked his lips absently and drifted a finger along the younger man's instep.

"Do you require punishment, Jeffrey?" he asked quietly. Jeff nodded but said nothing. He had his face turned away from Matt, his eyes tightly shut. "Do you _want_ punishment?"

Jeff nodded again. Matt bared his teeth in an evil smirk.

"You know what you have to do..."

Silence. Then, finally, Jeff's voice, meek and pleading.

"I'm a whore. A filthy slut who thrives on attention," he gritted his teeth when Matt pressed the blade of a small knife to his thigh. He was waiting for the pain, but it didn't come. Not yet. He continued, "I give myself to anyone who will take me... I sell my body for drugs," a small moan then, as the knife cut through his flesh.

"Do you want me to cleanse you?" Matt whispered, seeming pleased with the offering, "Do you want your brother to fuck you pure again?"

"Yes," Jeff's voice was begging now, and his green eyes opened, pleading.

"Say it."

"Fuck me."

"And?"

"Make me scream-" his sentence ended in a cry as Matt backhanded him hard enough to cut the inside of Jeff's cheek against his teeth. He fell silent, tasting the blood in his mouth. Before he could continue, Matt was straddling his chest and he heard the soft chinking of a zipper. Then Jeff felt the soft skin of a cock against his lips.

"Suck it, you little bitch," Matt hissed. Jeff opened up without a fight, sliding Matt's length into his mouth and beginning to suck gently on the head. His eyes slid shut as he worshipped the hard shaft, lapping at the underside before swallowing it whole. The older brother moaned, a hand clenching in rainbow hair.

"You're so good at sucking my cock..." he began to thrust his hips, gagging Jeff slightly, but Jeff never protested. He moaned softly with pleasure at servicing his brother, and then it was taken from him. Before he could protest, however, Matt cut him off.

"How many dicks have been in your mouth this week, Jeffrey?" Jeff started to answer but was slightly interrupted as Matt grabbed him by his hair and lifted his head to tie on a  
blindfold. "Well?"

"Four..." he finally answered.

"Was it for drugs? Who was it?"

"Yes... for drugs. For smack," he whimpered when Matt's hand closed around his throat, pressing down and restricting his air intake, "Matt..." The older man bared his teeth slightly and leaned his face close enough so that Jeff felt breath on his cheek.

"Who were they?"

"Chris..." Jeff coughed before continuing, "Paul, Mark... and..." he started sputtering when Matt completely cut off his air. Matt growled and dug his nails into Jeff's flesh. Trying to not panic, Jeff let his body relax and ignored the urge to fight for breath. After a few seconds, the younger man's body started to twitch and Matt let go.

Jeff panted softly.

"Who was the fourth?"

"Brian."

"You little fucking whore..." Matt snarled, sliding down Jeff's body. "Look, you like being abused... you're hard for me," he found Jeff's erection straining against his pants. He palmed it gently, then slapped Jeff across the face again. Jeff whimpered. "Poor little Jeffrey... big brother hurts you so much, doesn't he? But you love it. You disgust me."

"Matty..."

"Shut up. Did you let them fuck you?"

"Only Chris-" Suddenly Jeff screamed as Matt sliced a knife up his abused arm, going much deeper than usual, "Matt... stop..." He hissed in pain when Matt knelt to taste the fresh blood welling up. The saliva stung his open wound and it was only made worse when Matt started to suck. The brunette growled low in his throat at the taste and sat up, wrenching Jeff's head to the side. He bit down hard on the smooth neck, causing Jeff to cry and squirm beneath him, his hips raising slightly to grind against his brother.

"Matt... Matt, stop, you're-" his words dissolved into a scream as Matt broke skin. The coppery taste filling his mouth only served to further inflame his lust and he pulled back, howling, blood dripping down his face.

"I don't want to hear another sound come out of your mouth that I didn't tell you to make," Matt ordered, "If you disobey..." he didn't bother telling Jeff what the punishment would be; Jeff knew this game well enough. "Nod if you understand, whore."

Jeff nodded, trembling as he felt that warm tongue laving up his neck, his chin, then licking at his lips.

"Not a fucking sound, scum." Matt was shifting and then Jeff heard a familiar clicking sound, then silence, then another click. He knew that sound...

Something jabbed into his forearm so hard and pointed, so unexpected, that he accidentally whimpered. He knew what it was - Matt had let a lighter burn until the metal was hot and pressed it to him. That wasn't what scared him though - he had made a noise.

"You cried, Jeff," Matt hissed, sounding almost overjoyed. Then there was the click, a pause, the second click, and -

Curses flew through Jeff's head as his nipple burned, as hot metal scorched across the sensitive flesh. He bit down on his lip to hold back the cries, and this time succeeded.

"Good boy..." Then there were hands on his crotch, pressing against the button, and his pants were being yanked down. He was now nude, as he hadn't been wearing underwear. Nude except for the silver Hardy Boyz necklace still clasped about his neck.

"I know how much you love this... let's see how quiet you can be..." Hands on his thighs pressing them up against his chest, and he felt breath on his cock and balls. He tensed, expecting the warmth of a mouth on his shaft, or teeth, or even the blade again, but then a wet tongue brushed across his puckered entrance. It was only a brief touch, then another one, then a long lap.

Matt was rimming him. Jeff felt his muscles turn to stone and he forced himself to stop breathing to contain himself. The tongue slipped into him, darting in and out quickly, and he felt his hips start to wriggle of their own accord. Matt's hands pressed down on him harder as he continued. Those full lips pressed to him as Matt suckled, fucking Jeff with that thick, strong tongue. It felt so wonderful, Matt's delicious mouth on him, doing all the things that he knew Jeff loved. Just as the younger man thought he would let go, Matt stopped and pulled away, letting Jeff's legs fall back down.

"Such a good bitch... not a sound... and you cleaned out your ass without me telling you..." The bed shifted as Matt got up and Jeff shivered as he heard a drawer open. It was one of three drawers in Matt's toybox. The bottom contained bondage gear, whips, chains, ropes. Anything to restrain. The middle had devices used to inflict pain: cock rings, knives, candles, UV and electric wands, clamps. The top had the thing that Jeff feared most, and he suspected that this was the drawer Matt had chosen...

The snap of latex confirmed that thought.

They were going to play a twisted form of doctor, and Matt was putting on gloves. Jeff heard thunking sounds and several taps as Matt chose his toys for the time being.

"Now, Jeffrey..." his voice was alarmingly close - to the left. His blindfold was ripped off harshly and there was Matt, with a surgical mask and gloves on. Jeff's eyes widened and he questioned silently.

"Don't give me that look," Matt snapped, his eyes flashing angrily. "Raise your feet." He reached down behind the headboard as Jeff followed his order, and when Matt came back into his vision he was holding two more restraints with much longer straps. He grabbed Jeff's ankles and pulled them back up his chest, strapping the restraints on them so that Jeff was nearly bent in two.

"Are you scared?" he asked, staring into Jeff's emerald eyes. The younger man nodded, causing Matt to chuckle as he walked back over to his table. Jeff heard him pick up something, and then whimpered when he felt a cold, unexpected touch against his ass. Lube.

"Just a little bit..." he heard Matt murmur, and then something ice cold was sliding inside of him. Something unforgiving, and while thin at the tip, it got wider with every inch that Matt was pressing into him. It stretched his delicate insides, the lube just barely lubricating it enough to go deep into his body. It was too much, too wide - going farther, spreading him more and more. Just as Jeff felt like he wouldn't be able to take another inch, it stopped, and he felt the flared bottom against the cheeks of his ass. Matt let go of it and Jeff felt just how heavy it was resting inside of him. His body protested it but was unable to push it out - it was too big, and the ridges along it's length kept it inside him. And it was so cold...

"It's a steel plug, Jeffrey," Matt explained, smirking. "I got it just the other day... thirteen inches long. Do you like it?"

Jeff didn't answer, and was rewarded with a slap across his face.

"I wanted a reply, bitch. Do you like it?"

"Yes."

"You're lying!" Matt grabbed the base of the plug and withdrew it halfway, slamming it back into Jeff's tense body. He cried out in pain, feeling his body tear.

"No! I don't like it!"

Another harsh thrust, this time followed by a hoarse scream.

"I don't like it, Doctor!"

"That's better. Now close your eyes." Jeff did so, and Matt was back at his table. Rustling plastic. That could mean several things, but in this case...

A sharp prick on his thigh, and he felt a thin shaft of metal parting his skin before withdrawing. Needles. Oh, how Matt loved them when he got like this...

"Feel free to cry out all you want at this point," the words slid across Jeff's skin like grease, and he wriggled as Matt took his testicles roughly, stretching the skin out between them. Then one sharp touch, and a needle was being pressed into the sensitive skin.

Jeff shivered and whimpered as Matt slipped one needle after another into his body. Then Matt stood back to admire his handiwork - Jeff's abused testicles were swollen and red. Matt knew he was causing Jeff a lot more discomfort than he was used to receiving at the hands of his wicked 'doctor'. He ran a hand over the flaccid cock and up Jeff's chest, rubbing the nipple he had burned earlier while pressing his mask to an ear.

"Is it too much, Jeffrey?" he whispered.

"No, Doctor."

"Are you lying?"

"No, Doctor." Jeff arched his back up off the bed as Matt started to stroke his cock, carefully avoiding the needles just an inch away.

"Good." Matt was moving again, his hands off his brother. "I have something for you..." Jeff heard a clink and looked over to see Matt prepping -

"It's just a little electrolyte solution..." He knew that Jeffrey was terrified of syringes, and delighted in the twitches of Jeff's muscles as he trembled. He pulled back the plunger, filling the syringe with fluid, and then squirted it experimentally. Taking the step over to his brother, he ran a finger down a prominent vein in Jeff's thigh.

"Watch."

"Please, no -" Matt slapped him across the face.

"Watch, Jeffrey."

"Y-yes Doctor..." Jeff lifted his head to see Matt coax the vein to bulge, then cried out pathetically as the needle slid into him. The cool liquid entered his veins with ease and he didn't dare look away. The ampoule was emptied and Matt pulled the needle out, smiling and setting it on the table as he turned away from his bound brother.

Jeff looked to see Matt at his table, and his eyes widened as he saw Matt pick up something with cables attached to a box and a -

"No, Doctor, don't use that," he whimpered pathetically. Matt glanced at him but ignored his plea, then hooked up something that looked like a suction cup to the base of the plug inside of Jeff's body.

Then he was on the floor, out of Jeff's vision, and then -

Indiscriminate words pooled from Jeff's hapless mouth as an unexpected, moderate electrical current coursed through his body. The Hardy Boyz necklace around his neck started to burn and he writhed and cried as his delicate insides were rhythmically electrocuted.

"Doctor..." he cried out, his voice vibrating slightly, and Matt just stood there and watched him, smiling.

"Let me get these needles out..." he said, just barely audible to Jeff's ears, and then his glove-protected hands were yanking the thin bits out of the patient. With every removal, Jeff groaned, his tone of voice making it evident that he was being pushed to his limits.

Matt threw the needles away one by one, taking an agonizingly long time to finish his task. He loved the look on Jeff's face as he was electrified, the way his muscles tensed and relaxed, his toes and fingers clenching and unclenching. Reaching towards the box, he started turning the voltage up, seeing how far he could push...

The necklace was white-hot against Jeff's skin and he couldn't control anything anymore - his cock was rock-hard and bouncing against his stomach as he shuddered and twitched. He felt the wiring in his body short-circuiting, his prostate pulsing with the shocks, and then he was outright screaming as he came.

Matt watched with pure pleasure as Jeff orgasmed, howling his head off, his body shaking the whole bed. He purred to himself as he watched the sweet cum splatter against Jeff's chest, some even getting on that smooth, bloodied neck.

"Doctor! Please! Matt!" he sobbed, actually beginning to cry. The second a tear slipped from those precious emerald eyes, Matt snapped. In one movement, he tore off the mask, the gloves, and turned the electric off. With a curt movement he had pulled the long plug out of Jeff's ass and ripped his ankles free. The muscled legs flopped down, all the strength gone out of them, and Matt yanked his own pants off.

"Is this too much, Jeff?" he hissed as he mounted the man and slid easily into his trembling body.

"Yes," Jeff cried, tears coursing down his cheeks, "Stop, Matt, stop, please -" He was being choked by a strong hand and he fell silent as Matt slammed mercilessly into his aching body. Jeff's face twisted into a silent parody of pain tinged with pleasure, the feeling of ice and fire broiling within him. He knew he couldn't take anymore of this, but he was helpless to stop the onslaught.

Matt groaned like an animal, baring his teeth and just pounding into the body beneath him.

"I'm going to fucking kill you, you bitch," he growled through his teeth, "I know how you work - you whore yourself to all the fans, you thrive off that attention... well guess what, I know your secret..." he let go of Jeff's throat and the rainbow-haired man wheezed, pulling at his restraints, begging with what breath he could catch.

Then the thrusts became erratic and Matt flat-out roared as he came deep in Jeff's abused body. Every muscle in his body stood out against his skin and then - it was over. His body slowly unwound itself, and he lie down on Jeff's limp form. The two panted against each other like dogs, sweat rolling off their bodies as they slowly calmed.

The two brothers stayed like that for what felt like years. Finally Matt roused himself and stood, releasing Jeff's wrists. There was an evil, yet playful, smile on his face as Jeff sat up, rubbing his sore wrists.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Matt..."

"Did you like it?" Matt leaned in and they kissed passionately.

"Yes... yes, I did."

"For a moment there I thought you were going to pussy out on me."

"Yeah. It came... close," Jeff lie back down and rolled onto his side, "Sleep?"

"You're filthy," Matt chuckled as he slid into the bed with his younger sibling.

"Uh... huh..."

"Go to sleep."

"Kay."

Matt kissed Jeff's warm neck and snuggled close to him - play time was over.


End file.
